T'S'U'N'D'E'R'E
by ArRuSwari96
Summary: A Sequel of Y'A'N'D'E'R'E Fanfiction / Author gak tahu summarry-nya apa *plak* / [HunHan-KaiSoo] EXO's Fanfiction-BL-DLDR!
1. First Part

.: Author : ArRusWari96

.: Cast : Kim Jongin,Do Kyungsoo [_KaiSoo_] ,Oh Sehun,Xi Luhan [_HunHan_]

.: Genre : Romance, Crime [ Maybe? ]

.: Rated : T

.: Disclaimer :.

Para Uke Milik Seme(?) dan Mereka milik keluarga mereka masing masing, Author hanya minjem nama dan punya Alur FF ini yang yah…*silahkan nilai sendiri*

.: Warning :.

Typo yang mungkin bisa terjadi,mungkin ada yang sedikit OOC tanpa Author sadari,BoyXBoy, Author's First TwoShot FanFic,A Bit of Rated M Inside (not NC but Gore),Don't Like ? Don't Read.

.

Don't be Silent Reader juseyo! :'(

*nangis meluk Zelo* *ditendang Jongup*.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

**Sret Sret Sret Sret**

"Akhirnya selesai juga…" seorang namja tampak menyeka bulir keringat di dahinya—sembari menatap sesuatu di depannya. Namja itu lalu memeluk dengan erat 'Hasil prakarya' yang ia kerjakan tadi—sembari tersenyum.

"Kyyaaaa~ kalau begini kau jadi lebih tampan Sehun-ie—tahu begini seharusnya aku tak memotong lehermu tadi…"kata namja itu sembari memeluk Sehun dan mencium pelan bibir namja itu yang sudah memucat. "Mianhae ne—tapi mau bagaimanapun kau juga akan tetap di sinikan ? Sehun yeobo…"

Suasana diruangan itu hanya hening. Tentu saja,karena yang diajak bicara oleh Luhan—namja itu adalah 'Mayat'. Luhan lagi lagi hanya tersenyum menatap Sehun "Atau kau butuh teman ? Kau tahu Hunnie—karena kau dekat dengan Jongin makanya aku cemburu padamu tahu dan sampai sekarang aku masih cemburu tahu. Jadi—"

Luhan—yang tadi duduk menindih badan dingin Sehun—kini mulai menyenderkan kepalanya ke dada Sehun dan mulai memeluknya."Bolehkah—". Luhan mengelus pelan rambut Sehun.

"—aku membunuh Jongin ?"

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Seorang berkulit tan terlihat sedang terlihat sedang asyik mengintip seseorang dar kejauhan kejauhan seorang namja manis yang sedang asyik dengan bukunya. Kai—nama namja tan itu—perlahan lahan mendekati Kyungsoo—namja yang sedang asyik membaca itu—berada. Kai berjingkat jingkat perlahan mendekati namja itu dengan seulas senyuman yang menampilkan ketampanan asli seorang Kim Jongin—nama aslinya.

"Kyungie-hyung!"

**BRUAAAGGH**

Kai tiba tiba mendapat 'ciuman hangat'—Coret— Hantaman dari buku Ensiklopedia milik Kyungsoo setebal 200 halaman yang tadi dibaca tepat di wajahnya.

"Appoyo…"

"A—Apa sih ya—yang kau lakukan pabo!"

"Memeluk Kyungie-ku—memangnsya apalagi ?"

**BRUAAAGGH**

Kai lagi lagi mendapat 'ciuman hangat'—Coret lagi — Hantaman dari buku Ensiklopedia milik Kyungsoo.

"Kyungie~ Kau tega~ Bagaimana kalau wajahku tak tampan lagi karena 'kekasih tebal'mu (baca: Ensiklopedia-mu) itu…"

Wajah Kyungsoo tiba tiba bersemu merah. "Pa—Paboya! Ka—Kau sama se—sekali tak tampan Kim Jongin…". Kyungsoo langsung pergi dari tempat itu—meninggalkan Kai yang sudah terkekeh geli melihat (calon) kekasihnya itu walaupun dia sudah mendapatkan dua 'ciuman hangat' dari ensiklopedia milik Kyungsoo. Kurang satu loh bang ? kalau tiga tabokan gratis sabun colek atau mangkok cantik loh=_= /plak/

"Sudah puas mengerjai Kyungsoo,Kim Jongin ?"

"Chanyeol Hyung! Aku tak mengerjainya…" sergah Jongin ketika melihat seorang namja tinggi muncul dari balik pepohonan.

Park Chanyeol—yang sedari tadi mengawasi Jongin dan Kyungsoo dari di balik pepohonan—hanya menggelengkan kepalanya lalu duduk di samping Kyungsoo diatas rerumputan yang terasa sangat sejuk

"Nnnggg…Hyung…."

"Nde ?"

"Bagaimana ? Sudah ada titik terang dimana Sehun sekarang ?" tanyanya. Chanyeol menatap Jongin yang matanya menatap langit dengan beberapa awan yang melayang hanya menghela nafasnya pelan.

"Belum…" kata Chanyeol. "Polisi…masih sulit menemukannya setelah ia berpisah denganmu…mereka tak tahu kemana Sehun setelahnya karena suasana yang sepi…kau juga tahukan kalau sehun juga tinggal di sini sendiri…."

"A—Arraseo…aku tahu hyung…." Kata Jongin pelan. Ia hanya menghela nafasnya. Sehun—sahabatnya—menghilang sejak kemarin sore. Ia tak berada di apartement-nya karena itu, ia merasakan ada sesuatu yang buruk menimpa Sehun.

"Jadi…" kata Chanyeol mencairkan suasana mereka. "Seberapa jauh usaha _mari-mendekati-Kyungsoo-si-Tsundere_ milikmu ?"

"Yah,kau tahulah hyung…" kata Jongin sembari menjadikan lengannya sendiri sebagai bantal dan berbaring diatas rumput yang dingin tapi terasa segar itu."Masih tak bisa….tapi,paling tidak aku sudah tahu hal yang menjadi favorit Kyungsoo hyung loh…"

"Misalnya ?"

"Ummm—Kyungsoo hyung suka memasak, dia juga suka koleksi boneka atau hal hal yang berbau pororo dan aku bahkan pernah diam diam mendengarnya menyanyi dan kau tahu hyung ? Suaranya benar benar bagus—aku sendiri jadi heran kenapa Kyungsoo hyung tak pernah ikut pertunjukkan di festival tahunan sekolah sekalipun…"

"Aisssshh….kau benar benar niat Kim Jongin…—lalu kau mau apa ?" tanya Chanyeol yang lagi menggelengkan kepala-nya karena usaha sepupunya yang benar benar niat. Padahal Kyungsoo terkenal sebagai namja yang paling _Tsundere_—Terlihat galak diluar tapi sebenarnya sifat aslinya manis—di sekolah. Dimana berarti kalau salah mendekati pasti akan semakin sulit membuat namja itu menampakkan sikap aslinya….

"Entahlah…kapan kapan aku mau membelikannya boneka Krong ah—bagaimana ?" tanya Jongin yang meminta pendapat sepupu jauhnya itu.

"Tu—Tunggu dulu….YAK! KIM JONGIN! Kau menggunakan caraku untuk mendekati Baekkie ya ?" kata Chaneol kaget ketika ia menyadari sesuatu. Kai hanya mengangguk pelan dengan tatapan polos.

"Kenapa ? Setidaknya aku kan hanya membeli sebuah boneka krong kok, gak kayak hyung yang membelikan selusin eyeliner untuk Baekhyun hyung…" sindir Kai.

"YAK! KAI! Akan kulaporkan kau ke Kim Ahjumma!"

"Laporkan saja ke eomma….memangnya aku takut! Weeee…."

Terjadi lah kejar mengejar antara seorang Park Chanyeol dengan Kim Jongin di sebuah taman dekat sekolah Jongin. Ditengah kejar kejaran,mereka tak menyadari kalau ada sepasang mata yang mengawasi mereka dari kejauhan.

.

.

.

.

.

.

"Satu…dua…tiga…empat…"

Seorang namja tengah bersembunyi dibalik sebuah pohon dengan nafas yang tersengal sengal dan debaran jantung yang tak karuan. Ia tengah menghitung nafasnya akibat nafasnya yang tak karuan akibat dipeluk oleh seseorang ia sukai secara tiba tiba.

Tunggu…namja yang disukai ? Kyungsoo menyukai Jongin ? Kenapa dia memukul namja Tan itu ? Kyungsoo memang menyukai Jongin—itu memang fakta yang ada didalam seorang namja _Tsun_ bernama Do Kyungsoo yang ia sendiri tak mengelak tentang hal itu.

'_Ta—tadi itu sebenarnya apa ?_' kata Kyungsoo sembari memeluk kakinya sendiri dan menyembunyikan wajahnya.'_Ke—kenapa harus tiba tiba ? dan Kenapa harus tadi ?_'.Tiba tiba,Namja itu membulatkan matanya dan menyadari akan satu hal yang membuatnya harus merutukki dirinya sendiri. '_Ta—Tadi kalau tak salah aku memukulnyakan.. Iya kan ? Hueee…. Kyungie pabo! Kalau Jongin kenapa napa bagaimana ? Hueee….paboya….._'

Dan sepanjang jam istirahat itu, Kyungsoo hanya bisa merutukki dirinya dan sikap _Tsundere_ miliknya itu.

.

.

.

**Teng Teng Teng Teng Teng**

Jam kini sudah menunjukkan waktu untuk pulang,

Banyak banyak murid murid—baik namja maupun yeoja—yang melangkahkan kakinya untuk menuju ke rumahnya masing masing. Akan tetapi, Jongin hanya menyenderkan badannya ke tembok pagar sekolah—menatap pintu masuk ke gedung sekolahnya sembari menghela nafasnya panjang. Memorinya dengan sahabat sedari kecilnya—Oh Sehun—yang menyusulnya ke gerbang sekolah karena kelas mereka berbeda berputar dengan cepat bagaikan roll film. Kai lagi lagi hanya bisa menghela nafasnya dan pergi dari tempat itu.

Matahari telah keperaduannya,Kai masih menapakkan kakinya menelurusi jalan menuju rumahnya hingga tiba di sebuah pertigaan. Pertigaan dimana ia terakhir kali melihat Sehun. Ia hanya menatap ke jalan arah tempat tinggal Sehun. Yang kini terasa hampa tanpa adanya namja itu. Tiba tiba ia merasa ada seseorang yang mengikutinya dari belakang.

Ia langsung mempercepat langkahnya sembari meneguk saliva-nya berat. Deru nafas dan debaran jantungnya semakin meningkat. Seberapapun cepatnya Kai melangkahkan kakinya tapi sosok itu masih terus dan terus saja mengikutinya.

"_I Got You_…Kim Jongin…."

**DAAK **

**BRUUGGHH**

Seketika pandangan Jongin menjadi gelap dan iapun tak tahu apa yang selanjutnya terjadi dengannya.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

_**|| TO BE CONTINUED ||**_

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

**|| Author's Note ||**

Annyonghaseo! ^^

Kali ini saya bawa sekuel dari FF _**Y'A'N'D'E'R'E **_atas request-nya _**Park Ri Yeon**_-ssi…^^ Hope You like it and Gomawo for ur review—Darah Sehun kurang manis ? Udah dikasih gula sama sirup m*rj*n yang rasa cocopandan(?) padahal ( **Sehun** : *ngegeplak Author* Author Sarap=_= Lu pikir darah gua apaan woi! ) atau Coba minumnya sambil liatin Luhan—pasti manis…wkwkwkwkwk #digeplakLuhan—Sejujurnya gak sepenuhnya request sih cuman author terkadang suka baca FF author lagi dan entah kenapa pas author baca FF itu author kepikiran '_Itu nasip bang Jongin gimana ?_'

secara kan karakter Luhan-nya gabungan **Yandere obsessive** dan **possessive** dan ta-dah! Jadilah ff ini—yang nampilin bagian sifat **yandere possessive**-nya Luhan—walaupun tadinya author yakin pasti gak ada yang mau request sekuel-nya tapi yah ada yang minta jadi yah ada deh FF ini^^ Aniwei, ini FF Twoshot pertama author loh! #gakadayangnanya #pundung

Lanjutannya nanti dulu yak..nunggu para readers apakah kalian suka FF ini ato enggak….kalo suka lanjut kalo enggak yah…..author hapus lah u.u

Jadi tolog kritik,saran dan review-nya ya^^

.

.

.

**|| Special Thanks For ||**

_**Park Ri Yeon, Sera, Luhahahahahan, Cho Hunhan, MilkHunHan- Yuri, GreifannyGS, HyunRa dan para Siders yang (mungkin) gak sempat review FF saya sebelumnya^^ *pasang senyum psiko /plak/* **_

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Last,

Review….juseyoo~

*Kasih Pisau bekas Luhan Motong(?) Sehun* /plak


	2. Second Part

.: Author : ArRusWari96

.: Cast : Kim Jongin,Do Kyungsoo [_KaiSoo_] ,Oh Sehun,Xi Luhan [_HunHan_]

.: Genre : Romance, Crime [ Maybe? ]

.: Rated : T

.: Disclaimer :.

Para Uke Milik Seme(?) dan Mereka milik keluarga mereka masing masing, Author hanya minjem nama dan punya Alur FF ini yang yah…*silahkan nilai sendiri*

.: Warning :.

Typo yang mungkin bisa terjadi,mungkin ada yang sedikit OOC tanpa Author sadari,BoyXBoy, Author's First TwoShot FanFic,A Bit of Rated M Inside (not NC but Gore),Don't Like ? Don't Read.

.

Don't be Silent Reader juseyo! :'(

*nangis meluk Zelo* *ditendang Jongup*.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Pipi jongin terasa dingin ketika ia mencoba untuk membuka matanya perlahan dan tiba tiba cahaya remang memasuki matanya—membuatnya harus mengerjab ngerjabkan matanya beberapa kali agar matanya dapat menyesuaikan dengan cahaya yang ada diruangan itu. Jongin merasakan kalau badannya terlilit tali dengan kuat yang ia akini akan berbekas nantinya

Dengan sekuat tenaga,ia berusaha duduk dan melihat keadaan sekitarnya—menebak nebak keberadaannya kini—ditempat yang ia yakini sebagai kamar tidur karena ia melihat ada sebuah lemari pakaian dan sebuah bed berukuran King size dihadapannya.

"Mimpi indah,Jonginie ?" sebuah suara mengiterupsi pikiran Kai. Kai membulatkan matanya ketika ia mengetahui siapa yang tadi memanggilnya.

"Lu—Luhan sunbae ?" kata Kai dengan setengah kaget.

"Ne…Annyong~" kata Luhan sembari tersenyum dari sofa yang sedari tadi di tempatinya.

"Ke—kenapa hyung…"

"—Berada di sini ?" kata Luhan—menebak isi pikiran Kai. Kai hanya mengangguk.

**BRUUUAAAGGGGHHHH**

Luhan tiba tiba menendang dada Kai—membuat namja itu kembali berbaring dilantai dan membuat kepalanya membentur lantai itu.

"Unggghhh…Hyunghhh…..".

Mata Jongin menangkap perubahan emosi yang begitu cepat—dari Luhan yang tadi terlihat ramah dan menyenangkan menjadi Luhan yang begitu mengerikan. Namja rusa itu langsung menindih Kai dengan dengkul-nya dan membuat namja itu terbatuk batuk kecil karena sesak yang ditimbulkan.

"Kau mencari Sehun bukan?"

"Darimanah hyung—"

"Dia ada di sini—" sela Luhan yang langsung mengarahkan pandangannya ke arah bed di ruangan itu—Jongin mengikuti tatapan Luhan. Matanya menangkap sesuatu yang sedang berbaring di atas bed itu dan Jongin seperti mengenali sosok tersebut.

"Se—Sehun…."

"Nde…itu sehunie…." Kata Luhan yang semakin kuat menekan dada Jongin dengan dengkulnya.

"Se—Sehunie! Irreona…Sehu—Ukkkhhh—Hyunghhh….Lhepasshh…" Jongin yang berusaha untuk memanggil Sehun tiba tiba dicekik dengan kuat oleh Luhan. Luhan masih menatap Jongin dengan ekspresi datar.

"Dia akan selalu di sini…bersamaku….selamanya…." desis Luhan ditelinganya—sembari tetap mencekik Leher Jongin. Mata Jongin hanya melirik Sehun—tetapi tiba tiba ia menyadari bekas jahitan di sepanjang leher Sehun.

'_Ti—Tidak Mungkin…Tidak mungkin kalau Sehun…_'

**DUAAAAKKK**

"Arrrrrrggggghhhhh!"

**DUAAAAKKK**

"He—Hentikan…." Kai meringis kesakitan dan merasakan kalau kepalanya mulai pusing.

**DUAAAAKKK**

"Tidak—"

**DUAAAAKKK**

"—akan—"

**DUAAAAKKK**

"—Jonginie!"

Akhirnya Luhan menghentikan aksi _mari-membanting-kepala-Jongin_ yang tadi ia lakukan. Kai meringis dan merasakan pening yang sangat hebat di kepalanya. Pandangan Jongin mulai mengabur dan ia merasa kalau ia akan segera pingsan cepat atau lambat. Akan tetapi, Instingnya terus mengatakan kalau ia tak boleh sama sekali untuk pingsan sementara Luhan berdiri—meninggalkan Jongin yang masih meringis kesakitan—dan berjalan menuju ketempat tidur dan duduk ditepinya sementara tangannya mengelus pelan surai lembut Sehun. Jongin berusaha mengumpulkan semua kekuatan dan kesadarannya dan mencoba untuk bersender ke dinding yang berada tak jauh darinya.

'_Sehun…nie…_'batin Jongin miris. Ia meyakini kalau inilah perasaan buruk yang terus menghampirinya semenjak ia mendengar kabar Sehun yang menghilang. Tapi ia tak menyangka kalau ia menemukan Sehun dalam keadaan seperti ini karena ia hanya berpikir Sehun hanya sedang ingin menghindar dari sekolah saja.

Jongin mencoba merogoh saku belakang celana-nya—mencari telepon genggam miliknya dan mencoba menghubungi Chanyeol agar ia bisa sesegera mungkin menelpon polisi dan menolongnya. Ia terdiam membeku ketika ia menyadari kalau telepon genggam-nya terlihat kalau berada di dalam saku jas seragam milik Luhan.

'_Si—Sial…namja ini benar benar merencanakannya dengan matang…._'rutuk Jongin. Luhan—masih sibuk mengelus Sehun—yang merasa kalau ia ditatap tajam oleh Jongin menatap balik dengan tatapan tajam.

Luhan dengan perlahan mendekati Jongin yang tengah bersender di dinding kamar Luhan. Entah kenapa,Jongin merasa ketakutan yang amat sangat akibat tatapan namja Rusa itu.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

"Yeoboseyo…Park Chanyeol…?"

"…"

"Hyung,Do Kyungsoo imnida—a…aku tahu dimana Jongin berada…"

"…"

"Iya..tadi aku tak sengaja melihatnya apa kau bisa ke lokasiku secepatnya ?"

"…"

"Apa tak bisa lebih cepat hyung ?"

"…"

"A—arraseo…aku mengerti…."

"…"

"Akan ku kirim lewat pesan…"

"…"

"Ne—gomawo hyung…."

**Piip**

Kyungsoo menghela nafasnya pasrah. Ia kini berdiri tak jauh dari tempat tinggal Luhan. Ia mengawasi dari kejauhan rumah sepupu-nya yang sangat ia benci itu karena tadi ia tanpa sengaja melihat Luhan yang menyeret tubuh Jongin yang sudah pingsan masuk ke rumahnya ketika dia pulang dari rumah temannya dan Kyungsoo tahu itu sama sekali bukan suatu pertanda yang bagus.

"Aiissshhh…haruskah aku menunggu Chanyeol hyung sepuluh menit lagi?" gumam Kyungsoo pada dirinya sendiri."Atau aku masuk untuk memastikan Jongin baik baik saja ? Tapi….aku sama sekali tak suka rumah itu…"

Tiba tiba,Kyungsoo merasakan tubuhnya yang mulai gemetar sendiri—tanpa sebab. Ia merinding saat ingat dulu Luhan pernah melemparkan beberapa potongan tubuh kucing milik Luhan yang sudah mati kepada-nya sewaktu ia dan Luhan masih kecil dan itu membuat ia sangat membenci rumah itu dan sang pemiliknya hingga sekarang.

"Tapi—"kata Kyungsoo lagi"—Apa Jongin baik baik saja?"

Kyungsoo melihat ke arah sekitarnya. Suasana tempat itu begitu hening dan mencekam bahkan anginpun tak bersuara sedikitpun.

'_Ayolah…Kyungsoo-ya….Kuatkan dirimu….bagaimana jika ada sesuatu yang buruk terjadi pada Jongin…._'batin Kyungsoo—menyemangati dirinya sendiri.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Namja tan itu kini terlihat sangat terengah engah akan semua siksaan yang ia terima dari Luhan. Matanya setengah terpejam merasakan semua sakit sayatan silet yang ia terima dari Luhan. Sementara Luhan hanya sibuk mengelus pelan surai Sehun yang kepalanya terkulai di bahunya. Lalu, Luhan membuat Sehun menjadi berbaring dengan kepalanya di atas pangkuan paha Luhan.

"Masih bisa menatapku demikian—hmmm…" kata Luhan dengan mata yang tetap menatap Sehun.

Jongin hanya terdiam—keadaannya kini jika di deskripsikan benar benar berantakan mulai dengan seragam yang robek di sana sini dan juga rembesan darah di kemeja putihnya. Kai mulai memberanikan dirinya untuk berbicara.

"Ke—kenapa…kau tega melakukan…hal 'itu' pada Sehun ? Bukankah hyung adalah kekasihnya…."

Luhan menghentikan kegiatannya—menghelus rambut Sehun—dan menatap Jongin dengan tatapan yang mengerikan. Kai menelan saliva-nya berat. "Karena kau—" jawabnya singkat.

"Aku ?"

"Iya…karena kau dekat dengan Sehun dan aku…TIDAK…SUKA…."kata Luhan yang menekankan beberapa kata pada ucapan. Kai teringat sesuatu yang sering sekali menjadi buah bibir di kelasnya.

'_**Hei—memangnya benar yah….Sehun sudah mendekati Luhan…'**_

'_**Ani—sudah jadian malah….'**_

'_**Ah,Jinjja ? Kok Mau sih?'**_

'_**Maksudmu siapa? Luhan atau Sehun?'**_

'_**Sehun lah…apa dia tak tahu Luhan itu cuman terlihat baik saja diluarnya ?'**_

'_**Molla….'**_

**DUUGGGHHH**

"Uggghhhh….." Jongin merasakan rasa sakit di pipinya. Badannya kembali berbaring di lantai dingin. Ia merasakan pandangannya kembali mengabur—ia berusaha membuat dirinya tetap sadar dengan cara mengerjapkan matanya beberapa kali. Tapi hal itu membuat pandangannya semakin memudar.

'_Si—Sial…apa….nasibku akan sampai di sini saja ?_'

**BRAAAAKKKKK**

Bersamaan dengan suara yang keras—tiba tiba pandangan Jongin menjadi gelap. Luhan menoleh ke arah pintu kamarnya yang di dobrak oleh seseorang. Luhan hanya tersenyum melihat siapa yang datang.

"Annyong Kyungsoo-ssi….rindu dengan lemparan kucing-ku ? Sayang sekarang aku sedang tak punya…."kata Luhan menyindir Kyungsoo.

"Dimana Jongin? Aku tahu kau pasti melakukan sesuatu padanya kan ?"

"Tuh,yang kau cari…"

Kyungsoo menoleh dan mendapati Jongin yang tergeletak pingsan dengan baju yang koyak dan bebercak darah serta badannya yang terikat erat.

"Jongin-ie…"Kyungsoo segera mendekati Jongin yang pingsan. Ia mengecek semua hal yang vital milik Jongin dan ia bernafas lega karena semuanya terasa normal hanya memang wajah Jongin yang agak sedikit lebam dan beberapa luka dibadannya.

"Kau melakukan apa lagi sih Luhan-hyung ?"

"Ani—"kata Luhan dengan nada yang terdengar polos—yang tentu tak akan membuat Kyungsoo percaya begitu saja—sembari (lagi lagi) memeluk sehun dan membuat kepala Sehun terkulai dibahu mulus Luhan.

"Uggghhh….kau…mulai lagi…."

**DUAAAAGGGGHHHH**

Tiba tiba Kyungsoo menendang Luhan. Ia sedikit bersyukur latihan hapkido iseng-nya bersama Baekhyun—kalau namja yang merupakan kekasih Chanyeol itu sedang bermain ke rumahnya—ternyata ada sedikit gunanya bagi Kyungsoo saat ini.

"Ugghh—sejak kapan kau jadi begini kuat?"

"Sejak kapan ? Menurut Hyung ?" kata Kyungsoo dengan nada sarkatis.

"Sialan…."

Jongin perlahan mulai sadar ketika ia seperti mendengar suara hantaman tubuh yang berjibaku. Matanya membulat ketika ia tahu siapa yang sedang berjibaku dengan Luhan.

"Kyungsoo…. hyung…"gumam Jongin pelan—yang tentu saja tak didengar oleh Kyungsoo. Ia berusaha bangun dan melepaskan ikatan perlahan dan matanya menangkap pisau lipat—yang ia ketahui milik Luhan—tak jauh dari kakinya dengan segera,ia mengambilnya dan berusaha memotong talinya.

**DUG BRAAAAKKKKK**

"Urrrggghhhh…."

Tubuh mungil Kyungsoo terpelanting membentur lantai dingin kamar sepupunya itu. Ia hanya terbatuk pelan dan meringis sedikit. Luhan hanya mengusap darah yang keluar dari sudut bibirnya—bekas tendangan Kyungsoo—dengan lidahnya.

"Hanya sampai disini ?"kata Luhan.

Kyungsoo masih diam.

"Tsk—membosankan…lebih baik kau pergi saja dari dunia selama—"

**DUAAAKK**

Tiba tiba Luhan jatuh pingsan dengan Jongin yang berdiri dibelakangnya sembari memegang 'kekasih tebal'—coret—buku ensiklopedi yang tadi tak sengaja keluar dari tas ransel milik Kyungsoo yang ia pakai sebagai alat untuk memukul tengkuk Luhan.

"Hyung… gwenchana ?" tanya Jongin pelan. Kyungsoo hanya mengangguk pelan.

"Mianhae hyung….'kekasih tebal' mu aku pinjam…"

"Aissshh….Dasar Bo—"

**BRUUGGGHH**

Tiba tiba,Kyungsoo merasakan kalau badannya ringan dan perlahan pandangannya semakin memudar. Ia bisa merasakan tubuhnya berguncang sedikit dan ia bisa mendengar Jongin memanggil nama-nya yang perlahan memudar dari pendengarannya.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

"Bagaimana keadaan pasien 586 dokter Yixing ?" tanya seorang namja yang sedang berjalan bersama dengan partner-nya—sembari memegang dan membaca beberapa lembar berkas ditangannya—menuju ke sebuah ruangan.

"Pasien baru itu ?"

"Nde…"

"Kasus yang unik dokter junmyeon…."jawab dokter Yixing.

"Benarkah ? Bagaimana ?"

"Pasien yang bernama Xi Luhan itu sedikit menderita necrophilia ringan dan kau tahu kan karakter orang yang sedikit 'Phsyco' ?"

Kini kedua namja itu berada di depan pintu sebuah kamar yang berwarna putih dan mereka mengintip kedalamnya yang berupa sebuah ruangan kosong tanpa perabotan apapun yang berwarna putih.

"Dia menderita dua dua-nya sekaligus ? Benar benar jarang…."

Junmyeon mengamati penghuni yang sedang duduk di salah satu pojokkan ruangan itu. Seorang namja yang terlihat sedang tertunduk lemas dengan memakai jaket pengekang yang menutupi seluruh badan—kecuali kepala—nya yang sangat membatasi gerakkannya. Mulutnya terlihat seperti menggumamkan sesuatu.

"Se…hun…nie….."

"Siapa Sehun ?" tanya dokter manis yang berlesung pipit itu.

"Dari data kulihat itu korban pertamanya…"

"Eh,Korban pertama ? Maksud hyung ?"

"Pemicu kelainan necropilia-nya…kemungkinan presentase penyembuhannya tak terlalu besar sepertinya—jika dilihat dari kondisinya seperti ini…."

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

**|| THE END ||**

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

**TAPI NANTI DULU DEH…..**

*****_**author di timpuk readers**_*****

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Kyungsoo membuka matanya perlahan. Hidungnya mencium aroma gabungan antara wangi mawar dan bahan bahan kimia khas rumah sakit yang menyengat.

'_Apa….aku sedang berada dirumah sakit ?_' tanya Kyungsoo dalam batinnya.

"A—ah…Kyungsoo-ya….kau sudah sadar….."

Kyungsoo menatap ke arah sisinya dan terdapat temannya Baekhyun dan juga kekasihnya Chanyeol.

"Bae—Baekhyun hyung ?"

Baekhyun memeluk erat Kyungsoo.

"Hyu—Hyung….se—sesak…." Kata Kyungsoo.

"Mi—Mian…" kata Baekhyun setelah ia melepas pelukannya.

**KRIEETTT**

Tiba tiba pintu kamar rawat-nya terbuka dan mata Kyungsoo bertemu langsung dengan mata elang milik Jongin,suasana ruangan itu tiba tiba menjadi hening. Baekhyun yang sudah tahu kalau Kyungsoo menyukai Jongin langsung menarik cepat Chanyeol untuk keluar dari ruangan itu bersamanya.

"Kami keluar sebentar ya Kyungsoo…annyong…"

"Ta—Tapi…."

**KRIEETTT DAK**

Pintu ruangan itupun tertutup dan hanya menyisakan Jongin dan Kyungsoo di dalamnya. Jongin pun lalu duduk di samping tempat tidur Kyungsoo sementara Kyungsoo mulai memasang _mode tsundere_ miliknya.

"Hyung sudah baikkan ?"

"Tentu saja… kau bodoh,eoh…"

Jongin hanya terkekeh geli. Ia sudah hafal Kyungsoo-nya yang kini dalam _mode tsundere_ itu_._ Kyungsoo hanya mengalihkan pandangannya ke arah lain yang tak bertatapan dengan wajah Jongin sembari meremas selimutnya.

" Hyung…" panggil Jongin lembut.

"Apa ?" kata Kyungsoo dengan sedikit galak.

"Gomawo…."

"Kenapa ?"

"Karena menolongku…."

**SIIIIINNNNGGGGG**

Suasana tiba tiba hening dalam ruangan itu setelah percakapan tadi. Remasan Kyungsoo pada selimut-nya semakin menguat.

"Aku tak ada niat menolongmu bodoh… aku hanya kebetulan lewat saja…." Kata Kyungsoo dengan wajah yang agak sedikit bersemu merah walau ia masih dalam _mode Tsundere_

_._'_Ah sama sama Jongin-ah…gwenchanayo…asalkan kau selamat aku juga senang kok…_' kata batin Kyungsoo—yang sangat berlainan dengan ucapannya tadi.

"Nde,arraseo…ah ya ini sebagai tanda terimakasih ku hyung! aku tak tahu ini pantas atau tidak tapi—"

Kyungsoo melirik ke arah Jongin yang menyerahkan sebuah bungkusan coklat berukuran sedang yang tadi dibawanya.

"—aku harap hyung suka…"

Kyungsoo hanya diam menatap bungkusan itu.

'_Jongin memberikanku ini… ini apa ? Aku ingin tahu tapi…ah,bagaimana ini…._' batin Kyungsoo'_Jongin tidak mengerjaiku kan ? Aisshhh…kenapa tiba tiba aku berpikir seperti ini…_'

Akhirnya dalam diam, Kyungsoo meraih bungkusan coklat itu dan membuka pita perekatnya perlahan. Matanya membulat ketika ia melihat isinya. Sebuah boneka krong berukuran sedang—yang bagi Kyungsoo—amat sangat imut.

'_Bo—boneka Krong ? A—Apa…Jongin tahu kalau aku suka pororo ?_'

"Aku tahu hyung suka pororo kan? Entah kenapa aku jadi kepikiran untuk membelikan boneka itu…Umm,apa hyung suka?" kata Jongin—yang seakan tahu apa isi batin Kyungsoo.

"Ne..go—go—gomawo…untuk boneka-nya….tapi se—sebenarnya aku melakukannya bu—bukan karena aku su—suka…bodoh…"kata Kyungsoo pelan—mukanya bersemu merah—meremas tangan boneka krong itu.

"Cheonma….aku tahu itu kok hyung…"kata Jongin sembari tersenyum.

'_Namja ini kenapa seperti tak peduli pada kata kataku lagi…aduh…mukaku pasti makin memerah…arrrggghhhh…dasar Kim Jongin…_'

"Hyung…"

"Nde apa la—"

**CUP**

Jongin mengecup pelan bibir Kyungsoo—sembari memejamkan matanya. Kyungsoo yang kaget langsung mendorong dada Jongin.

"A—Apa yang kau lakukan bo—bodoh !" bentak Kyungsoo—tapi tak terlalu keras—kaget.

"Menyatakan rasa terima kasihku yang lain…kenapa ?"

"Uuugggghhh…Kim Jongin Pabo!"

"Memang…."

"Kau benar benar pabo Kim Jongin…"

"Aku Tahu…."

"Kim Jongin Pa….Bo….."

**Grep**

Jongin tibi tiba menarik tangan Kyungsoo dan membuat mereka saling bertatapan satu sama lain,"Iya,aku memang pabo…aku pabo karena aku bisa begitu menyayangimu hyung! Saranghaeyo…".

Kyungsoo terdiam. Tangan mungilnya meremas kuat selimut lembut rumah sakit. Batinnya sedang bergulat apakah ia akan membalas perasaan Jongin atau akan tetap pada _mode tsundere_-nya. Kyungsoo hanya memejamkan matanya dan menarik nafas dalam. Ketika matanya membuka ia memberanikan diri untuk menatap Jongin.

"Na—Nado Jonginie...Nado Sa—Saranghaeyo….sebenarnya aku….aku juga menyukaimu…."

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

**|| THE END ||**

**[ ini baru beneran ***_**ditimpuk HunHan+KaiSoo**_*** ]**

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

**|| Author's Note ||**

Halooooooo! Author's is back! XD

Ada yang nunggu update-an FF ini? Kkk~

Mian kalau 'tbc'-nya sama sekali gak enak*bow* ah,perjuangan banget bikin ff sekuel ini dan ff yang sebelumnya….benar benar harus memahami banget tentang dua karakter ini, jadi,kalau seandainya ada yang bilang ada yang salah author minta maaf karena author juga manusia biasa yang tak luput dari kesalahan *bow*

Dan karena author sebenarnya adalah KaiSoo Shipper *pasang banner KaiSoo* makanya bagian terakhir itu agak jadi sedikit KaiSoo fluff….muahahahahahaha….*disumpal sandal ama KaiSoo*

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

**/Balasan Review\\**

**ItsChoiDesy**

_Gomawo atas review-nya! Dan ini yang kamu tunggu kan ? Kkk~ FF yang sebelumnya bikin kamu facepalm ? Sebegitu seram-kah ? Cukup sadis ? Syukur deh….author pikir serem-nya cuman biasa aja XD kalo bikin lagi nunggu ide dan inspirasi dulu ya :3_

**HyunRa**

_Ini lanjutannya :3 berhasil kok walaupun kebanyakan yang kerja(?) itu Kyungsoo..yah, tapi seenggaknya bisa diatasi kan :3 Sekuel lagi ? Entahlah…ide saya sepertinya (baru sepertinya sih..) berhenti sampai sini aja—kalaupun dapat ide buat lanjut paling bukan HunHan mungkin KaiSoo_

**ChangChang**

_Hahaha….mianhae author kan sengaja biar para readers penasaran jadinya nunggu u.u Kyungsoo-umma? Tuh lagi lovey dovey ama Kai-appa di rumah sakit /plak/_

**ArraHyeri**

_Dia selamat berkat Kyungsoo umma dong :3 masa appa sendiri *digeplak teleporters* mau author bikin mati sih u.u_ _dan saya gak bakat (dan gak tega juga sebenarnya) bikin 'death-chara' itu aja yang bikin kepala sehun kepotong aja gak tega dan serem sendiri ngebayanginnya._

**Park Ri Yeon**

_Author gak yakin apa ini cukup banyak—kayaknya malah lebih focus ke KaiSoo nyelepet(?) Luhan gitu ya ? Justru itu saya juga nanya rasanya gimana /plak/ Enggak kok ini cuman Luhan aja yang punya seme berwujud mayat :3 Kai selamat kok—walau babak belur(?) begitu—berkat Kyungsoo umma…_

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Last,Review Juseyo^^

*_pasang senyuman yandere bareng Luhan /plak_*


End file.
